The Wolf and Lion 3
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Merrick,Cole, and their wedding. Slash ColexMerrick.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hell is still a really hot million plus some degrees, and I still don't own Power rangers.

XXX

Story takes place sixteen years later. Merrick and Cole are planning there wedding. Slash Cole/Merrick.

XXX

Merrick sat at the table wearing his forest ranger uniform from work from earlier that day. He finishing some paper work, and waiting for the twins to return from school.

"I'm home," Cole called walking in the door.

"Hey Cole how was work?" Merrick asked from the table.

"It was a long hard day at the vet's office." Cole informed him then took a seat next to Merrick.

"How was your day?" Cole asked.

"Another boring day." He said then placed a kiss on Cole's lips. "Well until now." He kissed Cole again, and held it. After a few more minutes of kissing they separated when they heard they front door open.

"The cubs are home." Cole informed him. The first one they saw walk in was Elizabeth she looked Merrick. She had the same hair color has him, but you couldn't tell with the newly dyed black hair.

"Hello Elizabeth how was school today?" Merrick asked.

"Good expect I have detention tomorrow." She informed them then tried to walk away.

"Hey wait a second," Merrick said then jumped out of his seat, and to stop her from leaving. "Why do you have detention tomorrow?" Insert the innocent look.

"I freed the frogs from the science lap." Merrick waited for her to tell him more, but she said nothing more. He knew there had to be more.

"Where did you free the frogs?" Merrick asked. Turning her head away, so she didn't have to look at her dad when she said, "I drop the box in the hallway as I made my great escape with the lives I was saving." Merrick stared at her.

"You tried to free the frogs, you dropped the box releasing them all over the school, and now you got detention." She gave nod of her head.

"Are you going to punish me?" Elizabeth asked.

Merrick shook his head.

"I don't think I could come up with a punishment that could cover this." She smiled at him.

"Cool," She walk off into the kitchen to get a snack. Merrick turned to Cole.

"Could we come up a punishment to over that?" Merrick asked. Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey dads," Richard said walking to the room. Richard was a clone of Cole he looked him at that age.

"Richard what is on top of your head?" Cole asked.

"Oh that is my new friend Larry the rat." He informed them.

"How did you meet Larry?" Cole asked. Richard walked up to the table.

"I was walking home from school, and I saw him sitting under a tree. I joined him we started talking, and he is my new friend slash pet." Cole gave a nod of his head.

Elizabeth walked out the kitchen with a half empty bag of chips.

"Hey Richard and hello to you to Larry." She greeted them.

"Elizabeth did you already eat half of that bag?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were getting bigger bags?" Merrick stared at her.

"That was family size." He informed her.

"Oh," Then she and her brother walked away. Merrick took a seat next to Cole.

"I don't understand those two sometimes." Cole nodded his head in agreement.

Merrick began to look threw the paper work again.

"How is the wedding coming?" Cole asked.

"So far I got the cake ordered, the suits we have to go in for this weekend, I found someone to marry us, and there a few more details we need to work out with in the two weeks." Cole began to look threw the papers Merrick was going threw.

"Who knew getting married was so much work." Merrick nodded his head in agreement.

"Did Taylor agree to watch the kids while were on our honeymoon?" Cole asked.

"Yep," Richard and Elizabeth walked out of there rooms talking to each other.

"What do guys want for dinner?" Merrick asked. They stop walking.

"Doesn't matter really," Elizabeth answered.

"Pizza it is then."

"Cool," They both said together then walked into the living room.

"Merrick it's been eighteen years I think it is time for one of us to learn how to cook." Cole said not looking up from the paper he was reading. Merrick walked over the phone.

"We could, but all those take out places would be disappointed if we did."

TBC

This will be the last story in The Wolf and Lion story series. Please review, and have a good whatever time of day it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 weeks later

Cole sat on his bed staring out of the window. A million thought ran threw his mind about what

was going to happen tomorrow.

"Cole it's four in the morning why are you still up?" Merrick asked sitting up.

"Just a little neverous about tomorrow." Cole answered without looking at him. Merrick crawled over to Cole then wrap his arms around him.

"What about tomorrow is making you neverous?" Merrick ask then placed a kiss on Cole's neck.

"I don't really know." Cole leaned back into Merrick's arms. "I guess it is the fact were taking a really big step in this journey called life. Were making vows to remain with each other forever, and I guess that probably why I'm neverous." Merrick began to rub Cole's chest.

"I know what you mean Cole." Merrick slowly went down on the bed. Merrick laid on the bed still holding Cole. "But we've been together for many years now, we have two cubs we raised together and they will soon be off to college, and I love you more anything in this universe, so I'm pretty sure were way beyond ready for this wedding." Cole smiled then snuggled closer to Merrick.

"I guess your right, but there one more thing bugging about the wedding." Merrick kissed Cole.

"What is it baby?" Cole turned around to face Merrick.

"Why didn't Taylor let us wear white suits for our wedding." Merrick shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really sure." Merrick reached down to grab the blanket. "She said something about people shouldn't get married in white after having kids."

"Oh," Merrick got them covered up with the blanket.

"I love you," Cole said looking up at Merrick.

"Love you too," Merrick said then kissed Cole.

Next Day

Cole stood in the tent shaking like a leaf. Cole and Merrick choice to have a outdoor wedding because it seem like the right thing for them.

"Cole are you alright?" Taylor asked walking into the tent. She was wear a yellow dress.

"Taylor there are a lot of people out there." Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cole there are only twenty people out there ready for you and Merrick to walk down that path way to become one." Cole gave a nod of his head.

"Is Eric here with Wes?" Taylor gave a nod of her head.

"John is visiting his father and his two half brother and sister." John is Taylor and Erics son. A product of a drunken one night stand they had fifth-teen years ago. Two weeks later she found out she was pregnant and Eric was now with Wes. Wes and Eric had two kids of there own eight year old Gordon and Ten years old Molly. There relationship is as normal when these things happen.

"Where are the twins?" Was Cole's next question.

"Sitting in the front row, and why does Richard have a rat in his pocket?" Cole laughed a little.

"That is his pet rat he met coming home from school a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, then why does Elizabeth have a robin on her shoulder?" This was news to Cole.

"Don't know I guess she met it this morning." Taylor shook her head at Cole's weird children. She checked her watch.

"The wedding is about to start where is Merrick?" Cole pointed to the side of the tent. Merrick was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"I rather fight master org again then to go threw with this." Taylor smiled.

"You will ok." A head pop into the tent.

"Were about to start." The it disappeared. She quickly hugged Cole then wished him luck and ran out. Taking a deep breath Merrick stood up.

"I guess we should get this over with." Merrick Said grabbing Cole's hand. Cole gave a nod of his head. Cole and Merrick began to walk of the tent.

Arm in arm Cole and Merrick walked down the long path way. Along the way they saw their guess looking at them.

"Oh my god Merrick there looking at us." Cole whispered to Merrick.

"Just smile and keep walking with will be done with soon." Merrick whispered back. After what felt like forever they made it to the place where the minister was standing.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today to unite Cole and Merrick as one. If anyone objects please speak now or forever hold your peace." They waited and of course no one spoke up. Who in the hell would do that kind of thing.

"Please join hands and face each other." They did as they were told.

"Cole do promise to love and obey Merrick threw sickness and health for rich and poor until death do you part."

"I do." Cole said with a smile.

"Merrick do you promise to love and obey Cole threw sickness and health for rich or poor until death do you part?"  
I do." Merrick answered also with a smile.

"The rings please." Merrick and Cole looked at each other.

"I knew I forgot something." Merrick said slapping his hand on his head. The group groaned.

"Did you leave them on the night stand?" Cole asked. Merrick didn't look at him. That was all Cole needed for a answer. Elizabeth stood up.

"Dad if your head was attached you would lose it." She said as she reached into a pocket. She then grab Merrick's hand, and slap the rings in it. A wave a relief went all over his body.

"Thank you, so much." Merrick shouted then gave her powerful hug.

"Your welcome now let me go I can't breath." Merrick let her go. She quickly walk away.

"Alright let's finish this thing." Merrick took Cole's hand again.

"Place the ring on his left ring finger, and repeat after me with this ring I be wed."

"With this ring I be wed." Merrick repeated.

"Cole place the other ring on Merrick's left hand and say with the ring I be wed."

With this ring I be wed." Cole repeated.

By all the powers invested in me and the higher powers I now pronounce you married. Now you may kiss each other." A loud explosion of clapping happened as there lips met.

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr Cole and Merrick Evans-Baliton." Merrick and Cole finished kissing and turn to face their guests. Al five Wild Force Rangers, friends from other ranger teams, co-works, and the most vaulable things in there life there kids.

TBC

I hope I did good writing this wedding. I've been to weddings before, but never paid attention. I know that is wrong on a lot of levels, but weddings bore me, and they always have to be long ones when I go to them.

Any how one more chapter to go. Thanks to all for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my finale chapter. I like to thank everyone for the reviews threw out the series.

Warning Some sexual content in this fic.

Chapter 3

Cole let out a moan with each thrust Merrick made.

"Oh my god Merrick this is better then last time." Cole said trying to caught his breath. "I don't take much more of this." Merrick bent dow, and kissed Cole.

"To bad it's only going to get more intense." With that Merrick began to pound harder. Sometime later Cole and Merrick both released, and Merrick fell on top of Cole.

"Wow that was something." Merrick informed Cole as he pulled out. Merrick fell next to Cole wiping sweat off his face.

"Whoever said sex wasn't a good workout never met you." Cole joked. Merrick reached over placing his hand on Cole's stomach.

"Hell they should have seen you after we finale got a weekend alone after we had the cubs. You lost that weight during the weekend." Cole placed his hand on Merrick's hand.

"Did you ever find out why I got pregnant in the first place?" Merrick thought for a moment.

"The best guess anyone could give is when we were Silver Hills and you accidently drank that stuff you thought was Mountain Dew." Cole gave a nod of his head.

"Well either why having those two was sure a surprise for both us." Merrick gave a nod of his head.

"We lived a exciting life."

"Oh yeah," Cole agreed. "Wonder what the future holds for both of us?" Cole move himself onto Merrick's chest.

"Merrick wrap a arm around Cole.

"I don't know, but I am glad I won't live for another three thousand years. I get to get old with the person I love." Cole looked up at Merrick.

"We have a great future a head of us." Cole said into Merrick chest. Merrick kissed the top of Cole's head.

"Oh yeah Cole." Merrick began to rub Cole's back. "Our cubs going to college, also getting married and having kids of there own, retirement, vacations with just two of us, and many other things we can also look forward too." Cole smiled at that thought.

"We have a good future a head of us." Merrick gave a nod of his head then rolled on top of Cole.

"Ready for round three?" Cole laughed.

"Can you handle it?" Merrick bent down and playfully bite Cole.

"You bet I can."

"I love you Merrick with all me heart."

"I love you with all my soul." They began to kiss in a deep meaningful way.

THE END

I finished the series changelle I set for myself. Basicly It's three stories each with three chapters.

Each had a theme in it. Mine were 1: Getting Together 2: Kids and 3: Marriage. Want to know more about it PM me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
